


A mother will do whatever is best for her children

by JemDoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, liberal use of obliviate and imperio, really trigger happy narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Narcissa finds she has a niece in what’s possibly the most curious manner ever - by meeting with a furious Euphemia Rowle, who carried a black haired baby.





	1. Age one

Narcissa finds she has a niece in what’s possibly the most curious manner ever - by meeting with a furious Euphemia Rowle, who carried a black haired baby.

She looked at the rail thin woman, wearing what could be considered rags, and waited, staring at the sight in front of her.

“Where’s my payment?”, the woman growled, and Narcissa merely blinked, unaware her husband _still_ had gambling debts. She really needed to see how it was going to be settled.

“I’m afraid I cannot pay you, mrs. Rowle, unless I know what it is for.”, Narcissa parroted what the Malfoy solicitor had told her to say, and was appropriately taken aback when Euphemia started laughing like a maniac, and started a rant about how the baby she had in her arms was _Bellatrix’s and Voldemort’s heir_.

Narcissa wasn’t really buying this mad woman’s rant until Euphemia pinched the baby a tad too strongly, and made it cry, like that made any sense. Jumping from her seat to approach Euphemia, Narcissa decided that _perhaps_ this baby was Bellatrix’s, if that was able to keep it safe from the mad woman. The baby barely looked one year old, and if Narcissa could correctly guess a birth date, she’d have to say this baby was born under her roof.

Narcissa, if she was true to herself, didn’t remember Bellatrix being pregnant, but she also didn’t remember a good part of the end of the war effort, all seamlessly blocked in her mind. So, if this is ( _maybe_ ) Bellatrix’s child, Narcissa had a duty to fulfill, even if unfortunate.

A plan had to be formed, quickly, twisting and turning corners in Narcissa’s mind like spellfire, hand reaching for her wand.

It’s too complicated, it probably will fail - but family is family, Narcisa sighs, wand raised just enough to have a clear line of sight on Euphemia.

“ _Imperio_ ,”, Narcissa called, and Euphemia’s eyes grew huge before they became glazed. “You’ll give me the baby, and whatever papers it has to its name. Then, you’ll live in the wilderness of Canada for the rest of your life. Do not question this. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,”, Euphemia replied, monotone. Narcissa nodded to herself, satisfied. So far, so good.

“Good. Pass me the baby, and tell me it’s name.”, she commanded, glad that the wards were thick enough to bypass whatever Ministry control there could still be on them.

Euphemia, with a distant nod, obeyed, and Narcissa stared at the baby, distantly registering its name - _Delphini_ , like the Dolphin constellation. A Black name through and through. Bellatrix, if she truly was this baby’s mother, had chosen well.

“The papers. Be quick, yes?”

Euphemia nodded and made a motion to leave, Narcissa keeping her eyes on the other woman the entire time, feeding the spell with careful timing, and slowly rocking the sleeping baby.

She always wanted a daughter.

Still, she had a plan to perform. Narcissa transfigured some flowers into a crib with a flick of her wand and let Delphini lay there, asleep as she had come, and produced some parchment and ink, a quill being fished soon after from a drawer. Narcissa made a mental note to have a talk with the house elves about that later, and started penning some fake, accusing note. Maybe some witch who lost her husband during the war and did not wish to raise her baby, and decided to put the child to be raised by the ones who had killed her husband in first place.

It was plausible. It wasn’t like Lucius kept a tally of how many people he killed, anyway. Not _specific_ ones, at least.

She scanned the lines, taking some water from the vase and flicking it on the still drying ink, to give it an tear-stained appearance, and hummed to herself as she made it look like it was made of a lesser quality parchment. It wasn’t like a mother giving away her child would care about parchment quality, would she?

Narcissa picked a not so crisp envelop, putting her fake letter inside, and closed it with a spell. Like some poor war-stricken mother would have _money_ for wax. As if.

That done, Narcissa stuck the letter in her robe pocket, picking baby Delphini again and letting the flowers revert to their base form, sticking them in the vase at the same time Euphemia came back with one single piece of parchment. She gave a look at the other woman, grabbing the piece of parchment, and finding there just the barest of the birth certificates, Delphini’s name (with no surname, obviously), Bellatrix’s under _Mother,_ and the baby’s measures at birth, a date a month before the final battle where Bellatrix had fallen. Narcissa wondered who had been the midwife, and who else could be with the knowledge of this baby's existence. She sticked the birth certificate into her robe pocket and smiled to Euphemia.

“Thank you, Euphemia. Now, let’s see… _Obliviate_.”

The memory influx was quite _something_ , but Narcissa knew what to do. She carefully erased any memories with Delphini, some difficulty being found with the oldest ones, replacing them with the idea that the baby Euphemia had helped Bellatrix deliver - so _she_ had been the midwife. _Good_. One less thing to worry about. - had been a stillborn, noticing, sick to her stomach, that Euphemia had never truly cared for the baby. Such a disgrace. Bellatrix had trusted Euphemia with her child, and the only thing the woman cared for was money.

She took special pleasure in making Euphemia forget their small encounter, and smiled when she put in the strong suggestion of living in the middle of nowhere in Canada. Euphemia Rowle deserved it. The things she did - or rather, _didn’t_ \- do that poor child.

“Go on, then.”, Narcissa smiled, predatory and cruel, and Euphemia Rowle went away in a Floo flurry. With any luck, she’d be eaten by a bear or some other creature and take the memories with her.

When the Floo died, Narcissa looked at the baby in her arms, and cooed to it, softly playing with her hair.

“Well, what to do with you, little one?”

She had a vague plan. Narcissa took a deep breath, and made her way to her bedroom - it had been literally years since she had shared one with Lucius -, taking care to not be seen by the Malfoys of ages past. If they learned her secret, then Lucius would be quick to follow, and he’d take more problematic measures when it came to Delphini.

Narcissa was _tired_ of the Dark and its machinations; this kid was going to be raised as far away from it as she could manage.

She, somehow, managed to get there without being caught. Narcissa thanked Merlin for that, and went inside her wardrobe, setting Delphini in top of her softest robe while she picked the robes she usually wore when going into Knockturn Alley. She’d definitely need to go in disguise, but not to the Alley, no. Gringotts was her goal.

Narcissa needed to give Delphini a surname, even if it were a fake one, something that couldn’t be traced back to her sister. Maybe a name change, while she was there; Delphini was definitely a Black family name, but _Delphi_ , perhaps, wasn’t. It still kept with Bellatrix’s wishes, and it wasn’t like the woman was there to complain about it.

Dressed, she picked the baby again and hid her partially with the help of the long sleeves the robe had, quick steps getting Narcissa out of closet, seamlessly picking some Floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. She was still surprised she remembered how to do things one-handed; she never had the opportunity to do much baby-holding after Draco started to walk.

“Gringotts private telling room,”, she called, as soon as the fire became a bright green, protecting Delphini’s eyes before walking into it while closing her own, even if the hood over her head offered some small protection. The walk through fireplaces hurt someone’s eyes, after a long time, and Narcissa would probably be killed by Bellatrix’s revengeful ghost if something happened with her child.

Merlin, _Bellatrix’s child._ If that kid _didn’t_ inherit the Black madness, it’d be a miracle. In the occasion she were _Voldemort’s_ child as well, not only it’d be a miracle, it would be direct divine intervention. Now that Narcissa thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she prefered that this child was Voldemort’s or Rodolphus’ (Narcissa wouldn’t be surprised if Bellatrix lied through her teeth to make this child’s Voldemort’s heir. She was crazy enough to do so.), since both weren’t all there mentally. But, again, so was Bellatrix.

Narcissa opened her eyes to the sound of the bank’s noises far away from her, finding herself in a small side room, a Goblin sitting in a desk doing something with an abacus. She took a deep breath and took off the hood, going to the teller.

“Hello. I’d like to see the Black account manager, please.”, _polite and nice always gives back twice,_ or so had said her mother, who was only a sweet society lady in front of the goblins, and in any other occasion, a ruthless woman interested solely in gaining more societal status for the Black family. Narcissa and Bellatrix’s weddings had been the results of that thought.

The goblin raised its beady eyes to her, and picked a small ceramic pot, a dagger on top of it, and left Narcissa to her devices. She gave the goblin a smile instead of screaming at it.

“Perhaps, if it wouldn’t bother you, could you please help me? I’m carrying a baby.”, Narcissa took off the fabric that covered most of Delphini, and the baby kept its sleep. She wondered if Euphemia had fed her some sort of sleeping potion.

The goblin sighed loudly, and held the dagger in a way that a slight pinprick would make the blood fall into the pot. Narcissa thanked it again and touched the tip of her finger on the blade, a drop of blood falling as soon as she let the blade go.

The ceramic pot turned black, and the goblin got off his high chair, indicating with his head that she follow him. Narcissa obeyed, following him through a small, barely lit hallway to a dark wooden door, a plaque announcing that it was Nagnok’s private conference room.

The inside of it was aesthetically pleasing to a goblin, perhaps; mounted heads weren’t really her style, and the tapestries would be pretty, if not depicting scenes of the Goblin Rebellions.

“It’s a pleasure to do your business, lady Malfoy. What can Gringotts do for you?”, the goblin asked, taking Narcissa out of her reverie. She took the birth certificate from her robe pocket and gave it to the goblin.

“Is this a legit certificate? I was given it, but alas, I have no way to be certain it is true.”, the goblin took the paper from her hands, giving it an once over before tapping it with one nail, the paper sparking in gold.

“Yes, it is, lady Malfoy. Delphini Noname, born April thirteen, by Bellatrix Lestrange, no father on record.”

No father? It made things easier for Narcissa. She took a deep breath, choosing her next words carefully.

“That's good to know. _Hypothetically_ speaking, if one would like to tap on its dowry to, perhaps, give a poor orphan child a fake birth certificate, fully registered in the Ministry records, how much would it cost, and would it take too long to be made? As a curiosity, would it cost too much to destroy any registers of the original birth certificate, if any exists?”, Narcissa smiled, as innocently as possible, and the goblin looked at her for one brief second before giving her a smile with too many teeth.

How she hated these despicable creatures. Too bad they had their hands on her money. The goblin put the birth certificate in the table, but she made no move for it.

“ _Hypothetically_ speaking, lady Malfoy, it would be relatively expensive, even with one’s dowry. Three fourths of it would be drained, but the birth certificate would be as legit as the one in front of us.”,the goblin crossed its hands on the table. “What name would this hypothetical baby be registered as?”

“Delphi. The surname can be some common one, of a Muggle origin, perhaps. Something that wouldn’t bring the attention of any family,”, Narcissa mused, touching the baby’s soft black hair with care. She looked a bit like Draco as a baby, but _Draco_ looked like the pictures of a baby Bellatrix. Narcissa hoped it would pass.

The goblin nodded.

“Very well. It’ll be ready in four hours, unless you’d like to spend some coin into making things sped up.”

“I don’t see why not.”, she needed to be as quick as possible, anyway, and it wasn’t like she ever touched her dowry. The goblin rose up, and Narcissa was quick to follow. “Please create a tuition vault in her name, yes? Use half of whatever may remain after all this spending.”

She bowed slightly to the creature, and it seemed to take special pleasure on it. Narcissa did not grit her teeth because it would notice.

“Of course, lady Malfoy. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

She didn’t feel the same, but she thanked the goblin once again. Nice and polite, Narcissa told herself, nice and polite.

Hours later, however, the birth certificate in her hands felt as real as Draco’s, registered in name of one _Delphi Ward,_ daughter of _Unknown_ and _Unknown._ Narcissa smiled, thanking the goblin, and deciding that now would be a good time to present to her husband her new charge, the letter in her pocket with the new certificate, the original birth certificate torn to shreds.

She hummed to herself, going back to her own room, getting out of the Knockturn Alley robe, and making her careful, slow way to the drawing room, and taking a deep breath when she noticed she was alone.

“Sissi,”, Narcissa called, and the house elf soon appeared. She did not wait for the elf to speak.“Someone tripped the front door wards a few minutes ago. I don’t recall seeing you there to pick up this package. Isn’t that curious?”

The elf’s huge eyes grew, somehow, a shriek starting to make its way to the elf’s throat.

“Sissi’s sorry, lady Malfoy, Sissi’s a bad elf, Sissi’s gonna punish herself…!”

“First, bring my husband here, won’t you? Then go punish yourself.”, Narcissa made a mental note to modify the ward books later, while the elf went away, still sputtering excuses. She picked the letter and put it on top of the table, birth certificate by its side, waiting for Lucius. He wouldn’t react well, of course, but _as if_ she’d let him boss her. Look what that had done to their reputation.

Delphini - Delphi - would be raised by her, or _else_.

Narcissa looked at the door at the exact same time Lucius strode in, the elf excusing itself to go and hit its giant head on the wall or something. Narcissa didn’t care.

“What is the meaning of this?”, he growled, eyes centered on the baby in her arms. Narcissa gave him her best and coldest smile.

“Someone seeking revenge, I’m presuming. I haven’t opened the letter, since it has your name all over it, dear.”, well, not exactly _revenge_.

He glared at her, probably for refusing to put the baby down, and grabbed the letter, opening it and scanning the few accusatory lines she had written. He mouthed off the words, a frown forming in his face, and Narcissa noticed that Delphini was starting to wake up, looking at her with familiar black eyes. She started to try to rock it back to sleep, noticing that Lucius kept staring at the scene in front of him.

“Put her in an orphanage. I will _not_ raise some mudblood’s spawn,”, Lucius spat, and Narcissa simply looked at him.

“Then it is such a shame I have grown attached, isn’t it?”, Narcissa replied cooly, and her husband grew red. “I have always wanted a daughter. This girl is a gift to me, and you _know_ it.”

He looked at her, furious, and the world came to a standstill, both refusing to give up their ground.

“You plan to raise someone not of pure blood inside my house?”

If only he knew this child was the daughter ( _supposedly_ , she conceded) of his so precious Dark Lord. Narcissa kept her smile tight.

“Why, isn’t there available space for a child to be raised? The entire wing you gave to me seems so small, now.”, _sarcasm wasn’t fitting for a lady_ , so said her mother, but alas. It wasn’t like her mother was there to scold her. “Lucius, I will raise this child, you like it or not. I can keep her away from you, of course, since the grounds are big enough, but do not ask me to not take care of this child.”

Lucius glared at her, and threw the letter to the floor. Narcissa didn’t react.

“Keep her away from me, and nothing will happen,”, he threatened, before leaving in a dramatic flurry of hair and robes. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and looked at the baby in her arms.

“Mother won’t let the bad man harm you, sweetheart,”, she cooed, smiling when she heard Lucius’ indignant _“I heard that!”_ from far. “Now, we should get you some clothes, hm? And have you meet your brother. I’m sure he’ll love you.”

But now, Narcissa decided, calling Sissi, she needed to modify the ward book. Some unknown people needed to be there, after all. After that - straight to visit her son. It had been a while, after all.

As such, she took a deep breath, and set up to do her work, Delphini still in her arms.

Draco stared at his mother with horror, barely forty five minutes later, and Narcissa conceded that her story _was_ a bit strange. Still, his wife seemed to accept Narcissa’s story.

“You’re going to _truly_ adopt her?”, he asked, passing a hand through his hair. Narcissa kept her need to fuss over his hair inside herself, hands on her lap.

“That’s so selfless, lady Malfoy,”, cooed Astoria, playing with the baby, prosthetic hand a nice shade of tyrian today. “What’s her name?”

Narcissa smiled and replied, watching Draco’s mask crumble. He rose up, clearing his throat.

“Mother. Could we speak in private?”, he asks, and Narcissa complied, Astoria making promises to take care of the baby. He guided her to a drawing room, wards thick and heavy against her throat, but Narcissa did not tell her son he was being paranoid. He bit his lower lip, and Narcissa did not tell him that was a bad habit growing. It was better than his father’s love of firewhiskey, at least. “Delphi is _surprisingly_ similar to a Black name.”

“If I think you’re _implying_ what you seem to be implying, my dear, the answer is a solid no. She truly came to me, Draco.”, Narcissa smiled, finding a place to sit. “And I’d like for you to treat her as your sister. Your father won’t, and I will understand if you wish to, as he said, not relate yourself to _dirty blood_.”

Well, Lucius hadn’t exactly said those words, but alas. Draco snorted, and Narcissa took a deep breath. He was starting to copy his wife’s habits, wasn’t he? Narcissa didn’t even know why they had gotten married so young - Astoria had just finished her last year of school, for Merlin’s sake.

But then, Narcissa herself had married as soon as she was graduated. Who she was to criticize anything?

“Mom, with the way Astoria is treating Delphi, I don’t think we can ignore her. She… Likes babies. A lot,”, Draco scratched the back of his head, sitting in front of Narcissa.

“Does that mean your little sister will be getting someone to play soon? I have always wanted grandchildren,”, Narcissa nagged, hands joined in her lap once again. Draco blushed, which was adorable, a protest ready to leave his lips. “Oh, I know, I know, you two are too young, you don’t wish to burden yourselves with children already, I know. Still, if you’d like some practice, you can always babysit Delphi. I’m sure your wife would love it.”

Draco’s features softened, and he nodded, solemn.

“Mother, are you _sure…_?”, he asked, and shook his head, the question never leaving his lips. “Nevermind. Shall we go back? I’m sure Astoria plans on kidnapping Delphi for herself.”

Narcissa would kill Astoria _herself_ if that happened, but she made a joke and faked relief when seeing the girl in question with Delphi in her arms. She played and laughed and nagged the two of them, keeping an eye on Delphi at all times.

Narcissa only was able to breath easy when Delphi was back into her arms, away from eyes who could possibly see the resemblance between the baby and Draco, who always looked more like Bellatrix than Narcissa.

Narcissa only released her breath fully when she was back in her room, a crib set up near her bed, bags of clothes for babies on top of her desk, and she smiled, looking at Delphi.

“Seems like it’s just you and me, hm?”, she cooed, and the baby giggled.


	2. Ages seven to eleven

Delphini grew up quite alright, Narcissa conceded, even if she _did_ give her some scares. Most of them, Narcissa conceded _again_ , weren't really the child's fault, but they somehow were, at the same time - like when Rodolphus escaped from Azkaban, when Delphini was seven.

"Mommy?", Delphini asked, newspaper in hand, Rodolphus crazed looks front and center. She scowled, and decided that she'd _gently remind_ Sissi later about keeping the newspapers out of Delphini's reach. "Mommy, is the bad man coming for me?"

Narcissa offered a strained smile. _Maybe_ she shouldn't have started Delphini's history lessons so soon. At least they were just in the beginning, when the bad men and women weren't morally gray and not as cunning and Hogwarts wasn't a thought.

Narcissa had been the one teaching Delphini; Lucius had gotten tutors to Draco instead of listening to her pleas of letting her teach her own child, and look how _that_ had ended. No, Delphini was going to be teached by her hand.

"Come here, child,", Narcissa called, putting her teacup in its plate, chair slightly away from the table. Delphini, with too familiar wild black hair, climbed to her lap. She looked like a miniature Bellatrix, but without the madness. Narcissa touched the girl's face softly. "No bad men will come for you while I live, sweetheart. That I can promise you."

Delphini smiled, and Narcissa waited for whatever plot the girl planned to lay on her. Delphini wasn't very subtle, to Narcissa's unending horror of raising a _Hufflepuff_.

"Then can you sleep with me until he's caught, mommy? Just to make sure he's not going to bother me?"

Narcissa had to admit it was an interesting plan, if anything; she had been expecting for Delphini to ask for a cat or another sort of pet. She had been nagging Narcissa for one, after all.

Back onto topic - if Rodolphus somehow _knew_ about Delphini, he'd try to track her down. Perhaps to speak about her supposed/probable parentage, to try to make her a Dark Lady in training. It couldn't be a coincidence. If he did track Delphini down, somehow (Narcissa made a mental note to get Delphini checked for trackers), Narcissa would need to be there.

She smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart. Mother will protect you.", even if the ways she did it were more of one of Delphini's feared bad men than a nice witch. Still, it was the best way.

Narcissa's Pepper-Up Potion fueled vigil lasted three nights where Delphini slept soundly, fed some diluted Sleep potion, unbothered by the rain that grew heavier with each passing night.

On the third and last night, when rain was heavy and lightning crackled in the skies, Rodolphus broke an window, wet and crazed looking. Narcissa rose from the chair she took as her own as soon as Delphini fell asleep, and summoned a towel for the man, who looked at her, steps drenching the carpet. She was going to kill him. That carpet was expensive.

Well, not _her_. Someone else would do the dirty job. As if Narcissa would sully her hands with filth such as Rodolphus.

"I thought she was with Rowle.", he started, drying his hair off with the offered towel. "Kind of surprised she's with you."

"Rowle came to beg more money to me, and I thought that I'd be better at raising my sister's daughter,", Narcissa replied, fingering her wand, stashed in a pocket. "She has been taken care of, obviously."

"Huh. Can I talk with her for five minutes? Just want to tell her about our Lord, maybe let her know about her heritage and destiny, you know.", he eyed the small girl asleep, back turned, and Narcissa thanked Merlin for this fool's trust in her. Rodolphus wasn't particularly smart; maybe that was why he was such a good fit for Bellatrix, who was _too_ smart.

" _Imperio_ ,", she drawled, and Rodolphus stiffened for a second before relaxing. "Now, Rodolphus, do me a favor. Tomorrow, at lunch time, you're going to walk inside the Leaky Cauldron. Resist arrest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Narcissa smiled. How she loved the thick wards of Malfoy Manor.

"Good! _Obliviate_.", the memories flew into Narcissa's mind, and while the seven year old memories were hard to scrub from Rodolphus' mind, Narcissa did her job well enough, thanking the Dementors for messing with Rodolphus mind for so much time. Falsifying memories set in stone was difficult, but Narcissa hadn't slept in three days and her blood was 80% Pepper-Up Potion; she could do that, and do that she _did_. Rodolphus now believed his dear Bellatrix had given birth to a stillborn, and done. She smiled to herself, withdrawing from his mind. "Now go, Rodolphus. Don't forget what I told you. Also, you were never here, yes?"

Rodolphus repeated a confirmation and got out through the same path he had come, and Narcissa, as soon as he was gone, set to repair the damage. If the elves knew, Lucius would too, and he'd get intrigued. She couldn't let that happen.

Narcissa slept in Delphini's bed the following night, aware it was her last, and the next morning, when the newspaper came, she faked surprise, calling Delphini, who sleepily buttered some toast.

"Yes, mommy?", the girl yawned, and Narcissa slid the Daily Prophet for her to read, Rodolphus' face front and center again, but this time, to announce he had been caught and, after resisting arrest by the Aurors, he'd be getting the Kiss. Delphini's eyes rose up to met Narcissa's, shining with glee that wouldn't be misplaced in Bellatrix's face. "He's going to go away?"

"Yes, dear. No bad men can hurt you now,", Narcissa hummed, picking her teacup, the smell of lavender tea filling her nostrils.

No bad men would even touch Delphini, if Narcissa had any say on it.

The following year, on Delphini's birthday, Narcissa let the girl roam free through her carefully maintained rose gardens, having paid for Lucius' most recent mistress (as if she _wouldn't_ have known; she just told the woman to take her precautions _or else._ ) to take him out for the day, she didn't care where. Narcissa kept an eye on Delphini, another on the curriculum for Beauxbatons, wondering if Delphini would like it, even if it was more focused on arts and the like. Hogwarts probably had Bellatrix's ghost inside its walls, and she didn't want people to speak of how the two were similar.

All of Narcissa's careful plans were thrown straight out of the window when Delphini came back with her fingers full of dirt, a snake around her shoulders, and all Narcissa could think is that at least she could now confirm that her sister actually slept with the Dark Lord at least once. Narcissa made a note to scrub all of the Manor's rooms clean, and smiled at the approaching little girl.

"Mom, mom!", Delphini's outgrowing of "mommy" was one of the saddest moments in Narcissa's life. Comparable to the time Draco had started calling her "mother", actually. Narcissa watched as Delphini picked the snake - a rather harmless one, the ones she usually found on the darker corners of her garden and that didn't really bother anyone - with careful fingers. "The snake told me a nice joke!"

The snake hissed, and Delphini hissed in turn to it, chatting away. Narcissa kept the careful smile etched in her face while the girl spoke Parseltongue like it was an everyday thing, and thanked herself for sending Lucius away. That would've been hard to explain, had he got wind of it.

"Did you hear, mom?", Delphini asked, dark eyes turning back to Narcissa's face, and she put the papers away. There was something wrong with Narcissa's expression that must be pretty blatant, however, because sweet, careless Delphini noticed, putting the snake carefully in the floor before looking at Narcissa. "Mom? What's wrong"

"Sweetheart, we need to talk. Could you sit with me for a few moments?", she asked, voice as soft as possible, and while Delphini considered, Narcissa planned and schemed, which seemed like the thing she knew how to do best.

Narcissa took a deep breath and started telling the little girl about the man who was her father, never referring to him as such, how he had the same gift as she did - _Parseltongue_ , whether Narcissa liked or not, was a gift of the Slytherin lineage -, and because of his acts, the tongue she spoke naturally wasn't well seen. Narcissa mentioned his acts as what they were, as Delphini would be teached: terrible acts, fruits of an old fashioned tendence of thinking.

_Thinking_ , Narcissa thought bitterly, the words heavy in her tongue, _that I once agreed with._ She was a coward, _yes_ , she never hadn't said she _hadn't_ fled the last part of the battle with her son and husband, but she had changed.

A little, at least. Astoria had been helping her with that. She _still_ did not understand Muggles and their weird, dysfunctional technology, but the younger girl knew how to maneuver them, and she was more than glad to teach Delphini too. Delphini was natural at it, which was… _Funny_. Bellatrix (and the Dark Lord, too, Narcissa guessed) would have absolutely hated it, and that was how Narcissa knew she was doing the right thing. If any remnants of Death Eater resistance found out and tried to turn Delphini, she'd be too Muggleborn for them. That was Narcissa's hope, at least.

"Mom?", Delphini asked, wringing her dirty hands on her dirty green robe. "You talk like you knew him. The villain dude."

Narcissa wondered if letting Delphini watch the _movies_ Astoria was so fond of was a good idea, if that was what her vocabulary was going to be. Perhaps Narcissa should put a bigger focus on literature when teaching Delphini.

"You know the blonde man you see occasionally on the hallways?", Lucius had never taken an interest in Delphini, not even after Draco had tried and had gotten a whip of his cane. Narcissa had to control her urge to _Imperio_ her husband into being a better human, but alas, Draco would have noticed.

Delphini nodded, unaware of Narcissa's machinations.

"Well, he used to work for the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord stayed a few months in the Manor.", _and he slept with my sister in one of the rooms and you were born,_ Narcissa thought, biting her tongue. Narcissa still wondered which room needed to be demolished.

"Weren't you afraid, mom?", Delphini asked, sharp as a knife, sharp as _Bellatrix_ , and Narcissa kept her smile.

"All the time, sweetheart, especially for your brother. He was forced to work for him, too. That's why he never wear short sleeves,", she confided, and Delphini _ooh'_ s like some secret was revealed to her. "You should ask him and Astoria, dear, she was part of the resistance."

Delphini blinked, processing the information.

"There was a resistance? That's so cool!", Delphini jumps from the bench they are sitting. "Can we go please speak with them? Pretty please, mom?"

Narcissa smiled, more sincerely, not as tight.

"I don't know, Delphi… Maybe they wouldn't like a girl with dirty robes in their couch, hm?", Delphini's eyes grew huge, looking down to her robe. "A bath would do well, wouldn't it? Perhaps, of course, you don't wish…?"

"I'm going! _Sissi!_ ", she called, spurring into action, forcing the elf to run behind her while she asked nicely - Astoria's influence again - to have a bath drawn for her. Narcissa smiled, watching the girl run for the bathroom, and looked at the Beauxbatons papers, picking her wand and setting the papers on the floor.

" _Incendio_ ,", Narcissa muttered. The heir of Slytherin needed to go to Hogwarts, after all.

She waited until the papers were nothing more than ashes, and rose up, cleaning her clothes with a flick of her wand, and going to see how much of a mess Delphini had made in the bathroom. Honestly, the girl seemed like she was a toddler sometimes.

Maybe it was Narcissa's spoiling - maybe that was why she wasn't able to tutor Draco herself? -, but she was going to raise her sister's child in any manner she saw fit, and if it involved letting the girl be somewhat wild, well, who could blame her? Bellatrix certainly couldn't.

An hour and a half, a soaked bathroom that had to be dried with a spell, and a brief thirty second period where Narcissa became surprised the garden snake had been able to follow them later, Narcissa watched as Astoria explained how she lost an arm to a Cutting Charm in the Battle of Hogwarts, the story of her time as a Gryffindor leader for the lower years weaved in seamlessly with Draco's tale of his own time in the other side of the war. The girl flexed her prosthetics - a mix of magic and Muggle technology, today a soft pink - and booped Delphini's button nose.

"I don't regret a thing, although,", the girl smiled. "I'd do it again, arm loss and all."

"Really?", Delphini asks, breathless, and Draco smiles softly.

"Of course! How I'd get this cool mechanical arm otherwise?", Astoria replied, leaning into Draco. She seemed ready to burst, Narcissa noted dryly, wondering if her grandson was going to be a boy or a girl. "I mean, it's just like my own, but cool to the touch. During summer, I can just cast a Cooling Charm into it and revel in it, you know? I certainly couldn't do that with a flesh arm."

"And please, Delphi, don't do that. You will lose your arm,", Draco chided. "I mean it. Mother will be sad, and I'll be sad too."

"You like my arms?", Delphi frowned. "That's weird, Draco."

Draco spluttered wordlessly while Astoria laughed, and Narcissa allowed herself a smile.

The following years were fast paced - Narcissa teached Delphini a few spells here and there, her wand a good enough conduit for Delphini's somewhat wild, but strong, magic. A fruit of her parents, Narcissa was sure. Delphini's magic was strong like Bellatrix's, and twice as wild. Narcissa adapted her lesson plans to that, and it worked.

The Hogwarts letter to Delphini wasn't a surprise, but Narcissa acted as it was, playfully messing the girl's curly hair. She was like a copy of Bellatrix that smiled warmly instead of smirking, and Narcissa couldn't comment on any similarity the little girl had with Voldemort, since she had an actual nose instead of slits and black eyes. Her only similarity, now that she thought of it too deeply, was the garden snake she kept as a pet, the same one she had tried to make Narcissa hear a joke from. It had grown fat and lazy with the years, but Narcissa's garden was free from most animal pests, at least.

She looked at the clock, sipping her tea. Delphini was starting to get late to rise up.

"Sissi,", she called, and the elf appeared as she poured herself more tea. "Please see if Delphi is awake."

"One moment, lady Malfoy.", Narcissa sipped her tea again, and was reaching for a biscuit when the elf came back. "She is still asleep, lady Malfoy. Should I wake her?"

Narcissa shook her head, rising up, biscuit abandoned. She had a plan.

"Oh, no, no. Just make sure her trunk is ready, otherwise she'll get late to pick the train,", she ordered, not bothering to look back while she went to Delphini's room. It was the morning of September first, and Narcissa would be alone for the first time in ten years, since the girl she had raised in the name of her sister was going for her first year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa didn't knock, entering slowly the darkened room - decorated in silver and soft blue, Delphini's favorite colors -, noticing that the girl in question didn't even twitch. She picked her wand, fingering it with care, and poking Delphini's head with it.

"More five minutes, mom…", Delphini grumbled, and Narcissa smiled. That was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Aguamenti,", Narcissa spoke, the water blast making the girl scream. When she was sitting, soaked to her bones, Narcissa stopped the water stream. "Good morning, sweetheart. Unless you're not interested in going to Hogwarts, I'd suggest you run to the bathroom."

Delphini blinked slowly, sleep still a fogl in her head; the way her mind cleared, however, was comical, the girl snapping to action and she practically _flew_ to her bathroom, calling for Sissi to draw her a bath. Narcissa chuckled, dried the bed and its covers with a flick of her wand, and went back to her breakfast, waiting until Delphini joined her.

Delphini sat in front of Narcissa twenty minutes later, dressed in the Muggle clothes Astoria had given to her as a gift, hair dried and in a ponytail, the fat garden snake's head visible over her sweater, Delphini slightly out of breath. Narcissa was glad the snake just seemed like a really realistic piece of jewelry.

"Good morning, mom,", Delphini started, buttering her toast. "Thanks for waking me up so nicely, by the way."

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Take your time, the train doesn't leave for another two hours.", Narcissa sipped her tea, ignoring the glare Delphini offered. "Your brother will come here to see you off, too, and he says he has a gift."

The gift was one of his breeding owl's hatchling, a small caramel colored thing with small eyes who had no chance of being sold, since it was a mutt. He had asked Narcissa if he could give it to Delphini, and Narcissa took the opportunity of not having to cross with Lucius on her way to the Manor's owlery. She had never been more glad her son took to owl breeding, for some mysterious reason.

"Does he?! What it is?", Delphini asked, starting to _aggressively_ butter her toast. The snake hissed something, and Delphini scowled it in Parseltongue, feeding it bits of her food.

"A gift is a gift, Delphi. Also, don't make an habit to speak with your snake in public,", Narcissa chided, reaching for the biscuit she had previously abandoned. Delphini's positive reply came with a mouthful of toast, and Narcissa sighed."Don't speak with your mouth full of food, too."

Delphini swallowed, nodding eagerly, and Narcissa let the girl eat, drinking her tea quietly until Draco came with the owl covered by a green and silver fabric, Astoria and Scorpius behind him.

"Mother, Delphi,", he greeted, and the girl jumped from her seat, the snake hissing a soft complain that Delphini answered in human language. No one would think of that as Parseltongue - how many children spoke with their pets as if they understood them, after all? -, jumping into Astoria's arms, the girl giggling and patting her hair with a red and gold prosthetic hand. Ah, the usual September first bias. Narcissa was already nostalgic, sipping her tea. "I am severely hurt, and so is your gift, Delphi."

Astoria laughed, and Narcissa rose up, approaching to pick up Scorpius, the boy already three years old. How time seemed to pass quickly.

Delphini _at least_ had the decency to blush. That was a progress, in Narcissa's book.

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't calculate my speed. What's that?"

Draco looked at the cage, and the owl inside hooted. He smirked, sitting on the floor, and Narcissa wondered if it was worth it to scold him over that. He was an adult, after all.

He took the fabric from over the cage, revealing the owl, and Delphini gasped. The snake hissed, and Delphini told it not to be jealous, taking a giggle from Astoria, who sat by Draco's side. Narcissa went back to her table, talking softly with Scorpius, who seemed to be tentative with speaking, but was able to perfectly imitate several types of owls. Maybe she'd have to talk with Draco about _that_.

Delphini cooed over the owl - which she baptized _Cassandra,_ because that "was the prettiest chocolate frog card", apparently. Narcissa wondered if she wasn't thorough enough with the history lessons.

The timer charm she set rang in her ears, and Narcissa rose, walking to the group.

"I'm afraid it's time for we to leave. Delphi, dear, pick your trunk,", Narcissa asked, smiling, and giving back Scorpius to Astoria's accepting arms. Delphini rose, hooting playfully to the owl while going to her room. Draco rose up, nodded to Astoria, and approached his mother. "What's wrong, Draco dear?"

"Father's having a small party downstairs, with his newest mistress. I thought you'd like to know, mother."

"Thanks for letting me know the main Floo is broken, Draco,", Narcissa smiled, containing her fury. It wasn't like she could go and curse Lucius for breaking the sanctity of their marriage under their roof - she had been the one to give up her marriage, long ago. "The one in the drawing room is in perfect condition, however. Let's use that one."

"Mother…", Draco started, but spoke nothing, Delphini entering the room with her trunk behind her. Narcissa simply looked at him, and he sighed. "I… I won't speak of such matters anymore."

"Good choice, dear,", she smiled, turning to Delphini. "Let's go, darling? I'm sure the train won't wait for you."

Delphini whined wordlessly, and Narcissa smiled, picking the cage with Cassandra and putting it in top of the trunk, flicking her wand and making the trunk light weight, just so Delphini could hurry along as they passed through the Floo, letting Delphini go first, going second just so Astoria and Draco could show Scorpius how it was done, and having a moment alone with the girl she had raised as a daughter, who looked at the bright red engine with awe in her eyes.

"Is that what's going to take me to Hogwarts? I thought it'd be smaller.", Narcissa laughed, and Delphini averted her eyes. "Mom, what if I'm not in Slytherin? You and Draco were, and I don't think I'm Slytherin material."

"Well, sweetheart, that just means I'll have to get your Christmas gifts in other colours.", Narcissa patted the girl's head, and Delphini looked sheepishly at her. "Another house is not the end of the world, dear. Look at Astoria, she was a Gryffindor, and her entire family is Slytherin. Has that killed her?"

"No,", Delphini conceded, and nodded to herself as Draco, Astoria and Scorpius appeared, the first two congratulating the three year old for walking inside the Floo connection. "I think I'll be going inside. Find someplace to sit."

Narcissa smiled, and simply gestured that the girl would talk with Draco and Astoria, hearing her say her goodbyes ("I won't forget you, Scorp, it's just three months, and I promise I'm going to get something from there." "If it's candy, time travel back to my second year and tell me what secret passage you used,", Draco had replied, cowering under Narcissa's gaze, "Not that I knew any passages…"), before Delphini turned back to Narcissa.

"Write me twice a week, and let me know how your first day went, yes?", Narcissa asked, and Delphini nodded. "Alright, then go, be a nice witch, and remember what we spoke about."

"Yes, mom,", Delphini said, and Narcissa accompanied her to the train's door, where she stopped. "Mom, what if I don't fit in? What if I speak with Apollo in public? Won't people hate me for it?"

The fat snake flicked its tongue lazily, and Narcissa smiled.

"If they do that, let me know, dear, and we'll make it work.", with a little help from Skeeter, of course, but Delphini didn't need to know that. Delphini seemed to relax, and nodded. "Would you like for me to wait until the train's gone?"

Delphini shook her head.

"No, you don't need to, mom. I should get ready to do things for myself, right?"

"Absolutely, dear.", Narcissa kissed the girl's forehead softly. "Now go and make me proud."

Delphini smiled and went on her way, while Narcissa reunited with Draco.

"You never told _me_ to make you proud."

"Jealousy isn't your colour, Draco,", Narcissa replied, making Astoria and Scorpius laugh.

Delphini may have said that she didn't want them to wait until the train was on its way to Hogwarts, but they waited nonetheless, chatting mindlessly with other waiting parents, some who recognized Draco and Astoria, some who recognized Narcissa, but all Narcissa could think is how many teachers can recognize how Bellatrix and Delphini are similar. If her memory didn't fail her, it's McGonagall and Flitwick, perhaps the gamekeeper, perhaps Binns, if he remembered anything beyond the Goblin Rebellions. Two, maybe three, possibly _four_ \- it's more than what Narcissa would be comfortable with. Narcissa didn't want to answer any questions to them, because if they know, the next one is obvious: Auror Potter, Boy Who Lived.

And if the golden boy sees Delphini, well, he'll _know_ , no need to ask anything.

The sound of the train's departing whistle claimed Narcissa from her scheming, and she waited until it was gone to leave, telling Draco and Astoria to take care, kissing Scorpius' chubby cheeks and going to her house via the Floo before it got crowded.

Coming into her drawing room and going to her own bedroom, Narcissa never had noticed how the Manor was empty. She wished it was emptier as she crossed paths with Lucius. What an oddity, considering he never went into her wing.

"Narcissa.", he nodded to her, and she stopped. "Looks like your mudblood ward went to Hogwarts, hm?"

"Yes, she had magic, after all,", Narcissa replied, coolly. "Draco has told me you were having a party. Was it Mirela or Alice this time?"

Lucius' face dropped a little. Narcissa counted it as a win.

"We both know it weren't either."

Of course it wasn't. The contract her father had signed had explicitly determined that any mistresses couldn't be loved, else Lucius would die, and that Narcissa could only have birthed a male child, and others would be miscarried, and if _Narcissa_ was the one to cheat on Lucius, she'd die. Andromeda's eloping had made that nightmare of a contract a reality.

"Of course, forgive this old mind.", Narcissa bowed a little. "Now, if you excuse me, dear husband…"

"I wonder why you insist in raising a mudblood, with no relation to you.", Lucius picked her by the arm, fingers digging in the soft flesh. "Makes a man wonder if his wife hasn't found some loophole, hm?"

Narcissa laughed. A loophole in an airtight contract. What a stupid idea.

"Perhaps I raise a girl of no relation to me in the hope of having a different future. After all, I almost lost a child and a husband to the Dark. Perhaps I wished to see how the other side fared,", Narcissa replied, pushing her arm away from him, the sting a buzz in her mind. "If you didn't decide that she was a plague upon your house, you'd see the same."

"Curious how you don't refer to her by her dirty blood,", Lucius mused, and Narcissa gritted her teeth. That was unladylike, according to her mother, but it wasn't like Narcissa's husband was acting like the lord he was. "I can assume it's because you raised her a pureblood, but still. How _curious_. Have you found who her parents were, dear wife?"

Narcissa smiled. She had always known who they were.

"Dear husband, perhaps I changed. Perhaps I don't see people by their blood status anymore.", she offered, and they heard a woman's voice, known to both, call to Lucius, from behind him. Narcissa didn't look.

He turned his head to the sound, and then back to Narcissa.

"Perhaps you did,", Lucius nodded, and turned to leave. Narcissa only crumbled to the floor when she heard, far away, a door close.

She was alone again.


	3. Age eleven, or: first year

The letter Delphini wrote home brought an issue and a non issue. The non issue was her Sorting - as expected, Delphini was a Hufflepuff. Narcissa had seen that coming from a mile away.

The issue was the friend she had made, the photo in Narcissa’s trembling hand a problem, the letter partially ignored.

 _Mom,_ Delphini’s scrawl that never went away no matter how much Narcissa tried started, _I’m in Hufflepuff! Their rooms are warm and the Common Room is so cozy, I feel at home already._

_I made a friend on the train! His name is Edward Lupin, who is on Hufflepuff with me, but he’d rather be called Ted; we took photos together (he brought a camera! A gift from his godfather, apparently) and I asked to have one so I could send it to you. His hair isn’t half brown and half pink, don’t worry - he’s a Metamorphmagus! Apparently his mom was one! Isn’t that cool?_

No, it _wasn’t_. Edward Lupin was Nymphadora Tonks’ son, grandson of her sister, Andromeda, and grandnephew of Narcissa herself. And if Narcissa had photos, so did Andromeda - who would be able to recognize Delphini for what she was.

Narcissa looked at the photo once more, the two kids - who were friends for what, six hours? - faces squished together, Delphini’s wild hair like Bellatrix’s against the boy’s changing one. The boy looked like a bit like a young Sirius, if she gave it too much thought, wondering if she could make that photograph move.

No. Narcissa shook her head. No, she had to focus. She needed to talk with her older sister and - well, _beg?_ It was worth a try.

“Sissi,”, she called, and the elf appeared soon after. “Get a bath drawn out for me, I have a social duty to attend.”

“Of course, lady Malfoy,”, the elf replied, and Narcissa rose up, picking the letter and photo. The letter she stored in a well warded box, and the photo she hid for the time being. Lucius hadn’t barged in her room for the past twenty years, but she didn’t see the need for carelessness.

Narcissa took a deep breath and readied herself to meet her sister, picking her best robes.

She had always known where Andromeda had lived - a few Galleons here and there gave you access to some information others didn’t budge easily on -, but never had visited, at first because of her rage at the fact it was Andromeda’s fault her rather light contract had been tightened to death, and after that, it was the fear that the Dark Lord found out she had been talking with her estranged Muggleborn approving elder sister.

Narcissa should’ve approached her sooner, perhaps when Andromeda’s husband was killed, but how was she supposed to face her sister when the killer lived under her roof? Bellatrix had always hated Andromeda - their looks too similar, but Andromeda was always kinder, like one got the nice parts of the personality and the other, the hateful and vicious that their mother prefered -, but Narcissa always had, in a way, looked up to her sisters.

That was how Narcissa found herself hesitating in front of the door to Andromeda’s house, the guilt of _knowing_ and never speaking anything gnawing at her.

Still, she had to move at some point, and started by doing the simplest thing possible - knocking.

The door opened on its own, and Narcissa had a shiver go down her spine. So, her sister _still_ had a flare for the dramatic, like Sirius did. She _knew_ , and now she was playing cat and rat with Narcissa. It was the cake incident all over again. Narcissa suppressed the second shiver this time, and entered Andromeda’s house.

It was smaller than Narcissa had expected, but that came, perhaps, from living in big houses her entire life, from Grimmauld Place to Malfoy Manor, but still cozy, the walls filled with moving photographs of the long dead, starting with Andromeda and her husband, then moving to Andromeda, her husband _and_ their daughter, the girl growing with each passing photography, hair always changing colors, slowly setting itself on a few colours, mostly pink, brown, teal.

Andromeda’s husband disappeared, then the girl had company, Remus Lupin, for a few photos, before _both_ disappeared and it was substituted by Andromeda, alone, with a growing child whose hair changed colours.

She reached the end of the absurdly long hallway to find herself at Andromeda’s too warm drawing room, her sister - who looked what Bellatrix, in another universe, may have looked when older and not as insane - sat quietly, sipping her tea, the smell of honey thick in the air between them.

In the table, between the other set teacup, the exact same photography that rested inside Narcissa’s pocket. She gritted her teeth as silently as possible.

“Hello, Andy. I see you haven’t lost your dramatic flair,”, Narcissa started, and her sister kept sipping her tea, slowly, like Narcissa was some fly in the wall.

 _Cat and rat,_ Narcissa reminded herself. She took a deep breath and sat on the chair reserved for her, high, dark and too comfortable. Her sister set the teacup in the table, and Narcissa poured herself some tea - by the smell, jasmine, Andromeda’s eternal favorite. Narcissa prefered lavender.

“I received a letter from my grandson, today,”, Androme started , hands resting on the table. “Before I read the letter, however, I saw the photo, and I’m sure, Cissy, you can imagine my shock when I saw Bellatrix. Of course, I was soon reminded by the fact my grandson was in the picture as well that dear old Bella is dead. I’d like some confirmations on how, _exactly_ , your supposed mystery orphaned child looks so much like our _dearest_ older sister.”

“Interesting utilization of words. I rather enjoy your use of ‘confirmations’ instead of ‘explanations’ there, if I’m rather honest.”, no point in lying, Narcissa figured, trying to use grammar to escape. Andromeda’s left eyebrow rose.

“Stalling is of no use, Cissy. Do tell your favorite older sister whatever tale you have.”

Narcissa obliged, spinning her tale, aware that, if anything, Andromeda may help her - this was their _sister_ they were speaking about, and regardless of some ill feelings, family was family, and those of Black blood helped their Black siblings.

Well, with the exception of the Gryffindor ones.

After she told how Rodolphus had gotten caught, Andromeda smiled.

“Well, I see. So, you aren’t raising this child to, I don’t know, steal a Time Turner and have her go and try to resurrect Voldemort?”

“That’s not even how Time Turners work,”, Narcissa frowned, vaguely remembering the class she had given Delphini on the subject, when the girl had gotten curious about it. “And why would I try to have the madman who almost killed my son alive once again? He slept with our sister inside my house, Andy. I had to have all rooms deepcleaned, and I still don’t trust their cleanliness at all!”

Andromeda nodded, seemingly amused.

“I see.”, was all Andromeda said, pouring herself more tea, sipping the still warm liquid. “Then I see no reason to speak against it. I’ll let the two be friends, but I _will_ tell Teddy if he comes to me with romantic intentions towards her.”

Narcissa wanted to make a pureblood joke, but bit her tongue instead. Andromeda was being kind on her. That was more than what she could count on.

“Anyway, isn’t it fun that dearest Bella’s daughter is a _Hufflepuff_? Merlin, I hope she’s rolling in her grave,”, Andromeda said, and paused, seemingly hearing something, and then, leaning in conpiraciously. “Can you hear that?”

“Hear _what_?”

Andromeda grinned, sharp corners too similar to Bellatrix, and Narcissa wondered if Delphini had them as well.

“The sound of Bella rolling in her grave and screaming at me from behind the Veil, obviously.”

Narcissa did not hear it, but she could understand. The two sister catched up on each others’ life, and when the time came, they separated, promises of pretending to hate each other in public, but to tolerate the other’s presence when their wards, invariably, decided that they needed to talk.

They’d never find out they were sisters unless told, anyway, and as Narcissa went back to her house, she took a deep breath. She had three months without Delphini nearby, with her most private secret exposed like a wound.

Delphini’s letters were a balm to Narcissa,  in the meantime, filled with schoolyard adventures - _Teddy, Alex and me snuck into the kitchens to get cookies for a crying third year at midnight -_ that don’t involve the ludicrous things Draco used to speak about, no rumours of giant Cerberus, no Heir of Slytherin (well, not _officially,_ at least _._ ), no Dementors. Just a bunch of kids, learning and having fun.

Delphini’s letters never spoke of people looking at her oddly, no rumours she can hear Astoria speaking that her potion teacher sister told, and as such, Narcissa allowed herself to think everything is alright, deciding she can confirm it later, when Delphini came back home.

As such, she waited, and eventually, the beginning of the Christmas holidays came, Delphini’s letter saying she’d come home a certainty that left a well dressed Narcissa waiting in the 9 ¾ platform in a chilly December day, Andromeda away from her, separated by a mass of waiting parents. For a society who had been through a war, it _almost_ seemed like they didn’t have reproducing issues. Or perhaps that just had been her.

The train’s whistle broke her chain of thoughts, making the parents move forward to find their children first. Narcissa did not move, six years of experience waiting for a child telling her it’s a bad idea. Besides, she had agreed to meet with Delphini near the candy shop, and Narcissa, as much as she wanted to see the girl she called a child, wasn’t one to break her promises - unless, of course, it suited her, but getting in the middle of a moving mass didn’t.

Kids poured out of the train, Narcissa catching a bit of teal hair followed by black hair, a redhead’s scolding face for a moment, before they disappeared in the crowd. Was that her child and her friends? The teal hair indicated that yes, it was, and the scolding face of Alex - so common in the photos Delphini sent home - made it even more positive. Nonetheless, Narcissa waited. She had time.

“C’mon, Teddy, your grandma won’t mind if you get late a few seconds!”, Delphini’s voice said, even if Narcissa couldn’t see her.

“The last time uncle Harry was late to meet her, she passively aggressively scolded him, Del,”, Teddy, Narcissa would have to guess, whined. She raised an eyebrow to the nickname, however. _Del?_ “I don’t want to be on the other end of _that_ particular rope.”

“She can’t be _that_ bad,”, huffed who she supposed was Alex, and Delphini broke from the crowd, dragging Teddy with one hand, Alex behind them, the trio still dressed in their school robes - two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. Rather interesting. Narcissa smiled as Delphini, seeing her, freed Teddy for a second to wave to her before grasping his arm again, the boy’s hair turning from teal to brown and bringing some curious eyes to it. Alex, face full of freckles, sighed.

“Hey, mom!”, Delphini grinned, smiling as brightly as the sun, and the lazy snake coiled around Delphini’s neck hissed a greeting, she supposed. Narcissa smiled, looking at the two children by Bellatrix's daughter side

“Hello, Delphi. Are these your friends?”, Narcissa greeted, as Teddy’s eyes looked at her cautiously. Narcissa thanked Merlin she had never looked too much like Andromeda. “Be polite and introduce us, dear.”

“Sure! This is Teddy Tonks,”, Delphini started, waving to the boy, his brown hair becoming a bright red, similar to his face. She grinned to the boy, and Alex elbowed him in the ribs, playfully, while Delphini waved to the redhead girl. “And that’s Alex!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Narcissa Malfoy, Delphi’s mother, as I assume you know.”, she allowed the two newest additions to greet her back, and keeps her smile. “Delphi, dear, are you ready to go?”

Delphini blinked quickly, and shook her head. Narcissa tilted her own, curious.

“Alex’s parents are waiting on the other side of the barrier, and we want to see her off,”, Delphini said, suddenly serious. Ah, so Alex was a muggleborn? Bellatrix would be gyrating in her coffin, truly. Teddy nodded, hair colour changing to a more subdued red.

“Then go, dears. I’ll be waiting here.”, Narcissa smiled to the three kids as they went off, Delphini’s trunk left behind. Narcissa scooted it closer and watched, from far away, as Teddy introduced Delphini and Alex to her sister. Andromeda smiled and played the role of the nice grandmother, which seemed so odd to Narcissa. Her sister, a _grandmother_ , not even at fifty.

Sure, Andromeda had married young and her child had children of her own young, but still. Narcissa avoided thinking of how her own young son already had a child of his own, with plans for a daughter at the end of the year, or else she’s going to sob, and she’d rather not ruin her day so soon.

There was still time to meet Lucius, after all.

After meeting Andromeda, the trio went to the barrier, Alex being the only one with a trunk left behind, and the two of them came back minutes after, and give each other their goodbyes - which Narcissa felt it’s dramatic, but the two have Black blood running through their veins. Drama _is_ in their blood -, before Delphini makes a run to Narcissa.

“So, my dear. I see your Hufflepuff instincts are already running into overdrive?”, Narcissa hummed, drawing colour from Delphini’s cheeks. “Also, congratulations on being sorted on Hufflepuff.”

“Alex’s parents aren’t nice to her,”, blurted Delphini, as they made their way to the Floo. Narcissa rose one eyebrow, looking at her not so little charge. “When we were changing clothes, she didn’t want to me to see her, and I accidentally caught the bruises in her wrist when her robes rode up her arms. I asked if she wanted to speak about that, she said no, so I told her that if she ever wanted to speak about it I’d listen, and that Teddy would, too.”

Narcissa nodded, murmuring the Floo address and letting Delphini go first, following soon after, and arriving in her drawing room to find Delphini already sat in front of the prepared tea table. She called Sissi and told the elf to clean whatever dirty clothes were inside Delphini’s trunk, dismissing the elf soon after.

“I’m assuming she spoke with you two, then?”, Narcissa asked, sitting at the table, a flick of her wand to make the lavender tea pour itself. Narcissa wondered if she was going to need to adopt another child.

Delphini nodded, chewing a biscuit.

“Her parents sent her a letter telling congratulations on the sorting, promised a gift, and then for her birthday they sent her a bunch of rats, saying that was what she supposedly ate now that she was a raven. She seemed fine during the day, and at night we took her to the kitchens because we had spoken to the house elves - mom did you _know_ they have house elves? - to get her a birthday cake and Alex broke down.”, Delphini took a deep breath, face red for the strain of speaking with no pauses, and Narcissa nodded. If it weren’t for the bruises, Narcissa would have chalked it up to clueless muggle parents, but alas. “So we decided we’re getting her out of there as soon as possible, and we went to meet her parents to see what challenge we were getting into.”

Narcissa wondered how Delphini had swayed the Hat into putting her in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin, but kept it out of her mind.

“Well, a piece of advice, from a seasoned Slytherin: don’t underestimate them, dear,”, Narcissa paused, sipping her tea. Delphini looked, puzzled, biscuit in the middle of the trip to her mouth. “Have you two considered that you might have made things worse for your friend by showing up? Alex’s parents may have understood it a threat, depending on what you said.”

The biscuit dropped, horror written clear as day in Delphini’s face.

“We made worse? _How?_ ”, the girl asked, horror sounding clear in her voice, and Narcissa sipped her tea.

“By showing up, you unknowingly issued a warning, sweetheart. You told them you were paying attention to Alex.”, seeing Delphini’s face drop, Narcissa decided that perhaps she shouldn’t turn _the Dark Lord’s daughter_ against muggles, even if they deserved it. Narcissa cleared her throat. “Dear, you’re _eleven_ , fighting something someone twice your age would hesitate to. I don’t blame nor you, nor Teddy, for doing so. However, take that as a lesson.”

“Of course, mom. Thank you.”, Delphini nodded, picking her fallen biscuit. The snake in her neck hissed something, and Delphini hissed back with a pout, before turning to Narcissa. “Can you help me?”

“I’m feeling rather generous, so yes. Would you like it to be in front of your friend, or should I wait until you’re back at Hogwarts, to have some plausible deniability on knowing of this?”

Delphini’s smile reminded her too much of Bellatrix, and Narcissa suppressed a shudder.

Perhaps this was the wrong course of action, but Narcissa still felt bad for abused children, the image of a “dead” Harry Potter seeming so _fragile_ in the Forbidden Forest imposed over the sound of Delphini’s cries after being pinched by Euphemia.

And as such, Narcissa gets Alex’s (short for _Alexandria_ , as she learned when she asked the parents if it’s Alex’s house) address, and waited two weeks after Delphini was back at Hogwarts to execute her plan, letting her drama queen of a sister go a few days before to do… Whatever she does, really. What matters is that it made the parents paranoid, looking over their shoulders at every sound, and Narcissa is sure Andromeda had too much fun with this.

Would Bellatrix do the same for her daughter? Perhaps - Alice and Frank Longbottom came to mind. Narcissa shook her head and smiled to the couple who sat in front of her.

“So, mrs…?”, the man asks, thick rimmed glasses contrasting with a weak neck. Narcissa could feel her wand in her pocket, tingling like she is, the letter Delphini had written about a black eye in Alex’s face being hidden with whatever spells she and Teddy could scramble to remember until they could see the school nurse. Narcissa had ordered the elf to bring her makeup magazines and had sent them to Delphini with a letter telling to learn from it.

“Mrs. Malfoy, mr. Cohen. My daughter is _your_ daughter’s friend.”, Narcissa took her wand out of her pocket as the two of them froze, and Narcissa eyed the centerpiece - an ugly silver vase with even uglier fake flowers on it. Pathetic, but would serve her purposes. “And I’ve heard some interesting tales from her.”

“You can’t do magic in my house, the witch who came here told us so…”, said the woman, as wide as she was tall. Narcissa chuckled.

“A minor cannot, mrs. Cohen, but I am no minor. Now, I’m assuming the professor that came to explain to you forgot to tell about magical godmothers?”

“Magical _what_ now?”, the man asks, frowning. Narcissa smiled, transfiguring their centerpiece on a nice, breakable porcelain statue. She has no idea, either, what is a magical godmother, what _that_ would mean exactly, but she keeps her charade going.

She waited a few seconds before speaking, trying to hear if a Ministry owl would come, and smiled when it didn’t. So the Ministry didn’t track magic use in muggle households during the school year? How _interesting_. Narcissa filed away that information and started speaking.

“Every time new magical blood enters the wizard society, they’re assigned a magical guardian that makes sure the child isn’t mistreated for its blood. I happened to be Alex’s, and my dearest daughter hasn’t spoken well of you two.”, the two of them looked at each other, and Narcissa broke the porcelain statue with a spell, making the woman hiss. Narcissa rose up, making sure she stepped on the broken pieces, deliberately grinding them under her shoes as she kept her wand trained on them. “If I hear she has one split hair, one broken nail, anything at _all_ , and it will not be only a little magic trick on your furniture. It’ll be on you. And if I can make something durable _breakable_ very easily, take a guess on what I can do to you.”

The two of them nodded quickly, and Narcissa put her wand in her pocket once again, a smile plastered in her face. She wouldn’t do anything, really - the Ministry was still breathing down her neck -, but the threat was still there. Narcissa hoped it worked.

“It was nice to meet you two, mr and mrs. Cohen. I hope we can keep it nice.”, Narcissa hoped not, as she left their house, head high and shoulders straight, leaving the two behind. Alex lived in a small, crowded suburb, and Narcissa just needed to find a dark corner behind a store to apparate, after making sure no one was around, directly to Andromeda’s house.

Her sister opened the door after the crackling sound, like she was waiting for Narcissa, and nodded.

“I have cake.”

“Don’t you always?”, Narcissa replied, with an eye roll. Andromeda grinned.

Narcissa, hours later, writed Delphini a letter, telling that it was done, and perhaps she could invite Alex and Teddy for summer. Narcissa had a house in France under her name; Lucius couldn’t interfere with that. Perhaps taking the children there will do them some good.

Narcissa sent one letter and received two back; one from Delphini, and another from Alex. She opened Delphini’s first, hoping to find some explanation for the second letter, and find one she does - Alex wanted to thank Narcissa herself for talking with her parents.

Narcissa smiled to herself, and opened Alex’s letter, a somehow fancy penmanship in dark blue ink writing a polite letter. Narcissa frowned at it, until she recognized that it was _heavily_ inspired by some of the etiquette books that the Hogwarts library had, and smiled, wondering if this girl wasn’t supposed to be a Slytherin instead.

“Sissi,”, she called, and the elf appeared. “Prepare a basket of sweets for three, yes? And find some books on pureblood etiquette. Be quick.”

“Yes, lady Malfoy,”, the elf replied as Narcissa read again Alex’s letter. Maybe she could be the child’s magical godmother, truly, and prepare little Alex as a political pawn. It’d be interesting.

Time passed quickly after that, with Narcissa corresponding slowly with Delphini - who kept taking smushed photos of herself with Alex and Teddy to the point Narcissa would think it was all she did with her time, if her grades weren’t so spectacular -, occasionally answering some doubts of Alex regarding the ever growing pile of books on pureblood matters she sent to the curious Ravenclaw, and once in every blue moon Teddy sent a letter, to Narcissa’s surprise, asking if she could explain some concept or another his grandmother wouldn’t or his godfather didn’t know.

Most concepts that he didn’t know were some of the more complicated things she had explained to Alex with care, and made her wonder if Alex hadn’t understood and asked Teddy, who, in turn, asked his godfather (Harry Potter, _Golden Boy,_ Narcissa’s personal living nightmare if he ever _saw_ Delphini) and Andromeda. When both offered no answer, he turned to Narcissa, which was interesting in itself. Perhaps the boy trusted her.

Narcissa answered any letters that came to her and waited for summer - when Delphini confirmed that _yes_ , her two friends could come with her during summer, Teddy for a month, and Alex for its entirety if Narcissa wouldn’t mind taking her in  -, soon finding herself in the platform again, blinking.

It was almost like only five minutes had passed, but Narcissa could remember the months before. Perhaps this odd sense of _deja vu_ came from the scene in front of her: a mass of parents waiting for their children. She sighed, changing the weight of her body from one foot to another, the sound of the train’s whistle not breaking her train of thought this time.

Andromeda wasn’t at the platform this time, but Golden Boy Harry Potter was, and Teddy, with Delphini and Alex quickly going behind him, seemed to be going straight to Potter. Narcissa wondered if Potter would be able to connect the dots.

Probably not. Narcissa was only able to draw the comparisons between her ward and Bellatrix because she had _seen_ Bella at that age; Potter hadn’t. If luck was on her side, he never would.

 _Still_ , she would probably only see Potter again when he went to pick up Teddy from the station, considering they’d be leaving in two hours to Paris, then a portkey to the Cottage - a small manor near Agde that had been her mother’s marriage gift to her. Narcissa had signed Lucius off the welcome book years ago, so she wasn’t very worried about him.

She watched Potter speak with Teddy, looking at the two girls behind him briefly, not even _pausing_ at the snake (perhaps Teddy had spoken about it? What he could have said?), before messing Teddy’s hair - who changed between black, giving Narcissa a brief glimpse of Sirius when he was eleven, to red, to teal, to ginger, and so on - and laughing at something. She averted her eyes and waited, deciding not to intrude.

“Mom, we’re here!”, Delphini chirped, making her look at the trio, Teddy’s now teal hair more tousled than before. “Sorry, Teddy’s godfather wanted to speak with him.”

Narcissa smiled. She could take a polite guess on the subject, turning to Teddy.

“Tell your godfather not to worry. Any Dark items are not within children’s reach,”, she offered, taking a laugh from the trio, and Narcissa recomposed herself. “Very well, shall we go? If you children are hungry, I suggest you speak now before we are relegated to the train’s restaurant.”

The children started to speak loudly between each other, and Narcissa steeled herself for the month to come. Well, a month with Teddy present, before Potter came for him, and then, two months with Delphini and Alex only. If Narcissa made a deal with the Ravenclaw’s parents for that to be a reality, well, they don’t need to know, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter is next chapter too folks


	4. Ages twelve to seventeen

Delphini's second year was a breeze, and so was her third. Fourth brings her home with hair dyed silver and blue, side by side with Teddy, whose hair was in an obnoxious shade of purple, Alex with her hair dyed black and red. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that, and asked the trio, when they were in the Cottage, whose _brilliant_ idea that had been. Teddy didn't answer, busy making his nose change to funny shapes to Scorpius, while Astoria and Draco watched.

"Allison had some magical dye leftover, so we got it from her. In my defense, I didn't think it give me blue bangs too. I just wanted silver.", Delphini shrugged, and Alex gave her a pointed look.

"I _do_ remember hearing you discussing with Allie colour options, unless my memory fails me,", Alex said, making Delphini blush. "Hey, someone's gotta stay in your mom's good graces, right? Might as well be me."

"As if you already _aren't_ , Alex,", pouted Delphini, and Narcissa drank her iced tea in silence. Both of them were in her good graces - the entire trio, actually -, Delphini for being a good girl despite her origins, and Alex, for growing into the role Narcissa had decided years ago nicely.

"That's not true, I rather like both of you equally. Don't fight, children.", Narcissa drank her tea, and looked at their hairs. "The silver and blue suits you, although. Alex, the same is valid for you."

Silver and blue were the colours of the star Delphini was named for, but Narcissa would only tell the girl that on her deathbed. She wondered if Delphini had somehow learned of her origins, but considering how she still acted as the bubbly child she had raised, Narcissa decided against that thought. No, it was just a coincidence, one of those odd things that happened in one's life.

During the course of summer Delphini reapplied the dye in her hair, and Alex let it fade away. Narcissa spoke nothing of it, and grew used to the smell of the dye.

After that event, fifth year came, Teddy and Alex as Prefects, and Delphini was pouting about it. Narcissa told her not to worry about it - it was just more obligations, and more obligations, especially during the O.W.L.S., was a problem. Delphini kept her pout.

Three letters appeared in her table near that time of the year where the head of houses spoke with their charges about their futures: one from Delphini, asking if Narcissa could perhaps meet her during a Hogsmeade weekend, _and I promise it's nothing serious, don't worry, mom_ ; one from Alex, asking if perhaps she could ask for help getting her into the Ministry, _maybe work under the Minister or something?,_ as Alex had so eloquently put; and the final one, from Teddy, asking if she could borrow him some books on the Dark Arts - _not because I want to be a Dark Wizard, ma'am,_ he had written, in a scrawl similar to Delphini's that made Narcissa wonder if bad calligraphy could be genetic, _but because I want to be a DADA teacher and I thought that maybe I need to know the enemy to defend myself from it, you know?_

Narcissa answered all the letters she got patiently, promising Delphini that _yes_ , they could meet at Hogsmeade, telling Alex that she'd see if she could help her with that, wondering to herself if, perhaps, Andromeda wouldn't be able to speak with Hermione "youngest Minister in training since 1770" Granger, and telling Sissi to pack some of the more benign books on her private Dark collection, telling Teddy that, if he wanted more, all he needed was to ask. During all that, she wondered what could have possibly be the cause behind Delphini's need to meet in person.

It was no matter, however - it'd be only two weeks, and Narcissa used it to slowly probe Delphini via letters. The girl didn't budge, and as such, Narcissa could only wager it was about Delphini's future, considering her friend's letters and the timing. Still, no matter. Narcissa could play the long game as well.

The Hogsmeade weekend was sunny and nice, and Narcissa put her lightest robes to wait inside the Three Broomsticks, old Rosmerta serving her a cold butterbeer - Narcissa avoided thinking how much time it had been since she had her last one - at the same time Delphini came in, hair still dyed silver and blue, but the black roots showing. Narcissa avoided thinking about irony of it and smiled to her charge.

"So, sweetheart, what needs so much secrecy your mother has to come to talk with you?", Narcissa asked, as Delphini fidget with her tie.

"I want to be a nurse. Professor Sprout says that I should go all the way and just become a healer, but I want to be a _nurse_.", Delphini scratched her head and looked sheepishly at Narcissa. "What do you think, mom?"

Narcissa cocked her head, smiling. That was better than what she had expected.

"Well, dear, I think that, if you want something, you should probably try and reach it. Tell Sprout to keep her opinions with the plants, and tell your dear mother told you to say that, yes?"

Delphini blinked quickly.

"You don't mind? I thought…", Delphini started, and bit her tongue. "Nevermind. You never minded anything I did, right? I mean, the hair, Hufflepuff, all of that."

"Absolutely correct, dear. Now, tell me what is needed to become a nurse, and I'll write a _strongly_ worded letter to Sprout, if you'd like."

Delphini's smile was as bright as the star her hair shares the colour with, and she happily chats Narcissa's ears off.

The year ended quickly after that, and the grades that come home - both Delphini's and Alex's, who has an internship under Hermione Granger already lined up for the summer - are absolutely brilliant. Narcissa really wished she could show these off to Lucius, tell him that the two spawns that "sully" his house - even if only one is truly a muggleborn - are the most brilliant pair of children Narcissa ever had hopes of meeting. Well, with the exception of her dearest grandson and son, of course.

Delphini's reaction is what makes everything funnier, however - they are in the Cottage, Teddy's rerouted letter half opened when Delphini peeks into Alex's, and smiles brightly.

"I told you you'd do absolutely brilliant!", Delphini says, taking a smile from Alex before kissing her. Narcissa wonders, vaguely, if the sounds of breaking glass are from Bellatrix's ghost screaming at her or the cup Teddy just broke. Bellatrix and Voldemort's daughter, kissing a muggleborn. Wasn't the world an amazing place.

Narcissa cleared her throat, which made the happy couple separate, blushing so much Narcissa wondered if she wasn't seeing two tomatoes instead.

"So, Delphi, Alexandria, Edward. I'd _really_ like to know which of you was going to tell me first.", Narcissa took a sip of her tea, aware of their looks to each other after hearing their entire names, instead of the nicknames. She flicked her wand, and Teddy's cup mended itself, the orange juice on the table being Vanished away.

"Well, ma'am, I'm as surprised as you are, but I did see it coming,", Teddy replied, scratching his hair, colours changing quickly before setting on pink.

"Uh,", Delphini started, eloquently put, and Narcissa half-regretted not giving her dictation classes. "At… we were going to tell you at some point? _Maybe_ after the N.E.W.T.S?"

"Two years from now? _Maybe?_ ", Alex hissed at Delphini, and Narcissa kept an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?", Delphini answered, getting a swat from Alex. "What? It's a good answer as any!"

Narcissa took a deep breath, pretending for a second she was hearing Draco spout some teenage stupidity again about basilisks or runaway rats and calming herself. She had too much practice at that.

"Well, congratulations, you two. I must say I wished for more grandchildren, but I'll keep in mind the two of you can always adopt some.", Narcissa sipped her tea, lips curling after hearing Delphini and Alex's sounds of protest.

Summer came and went with Delphini working in a french hospital with Madam Pomfrey's recommendation to see if she'd truly like it, with Alex sending letters from London detailing all of the political dealings she and her boss were doing, while she tutored Teddy carefully into the Dark Arts. The boy always seemed a bit uncomfortable when seeing the spells and its effects, but the antidotes always pleased him, and she was a bit sad to let her pupil go to watch the Quidditch World Cup. It was compensated by her amusement at seeing Skeeter's comments on how he wouldn't let his girlfriend alone, however.

Sixth year passed as quickly as the years before, Narcissa's correspondence with the children she came to care for as steady as before as she watched, from afar, as they shaped their paths to the future - Delphini using her free periods to work under the old Hogwarts matron and Alex using the free beds to read the books Granger and Narcissa recommended (the letter from Granger both telling her to stop trying to make Alex into her pawn and thanking Narcissa for letting the girl grow into the political machine she was had been a fun read), even if Alex complained being shooed off after some student or another needed to use the beds.

 _Do they really need to use the only occupied bed? I mean, the Hospital Wing has thirty beds, and only one is being used! Logic dictates they should maybe use the other free twenty nine!,_ Alex had complained in a letter, and Narcissa had laughed. Delphini, meanwhile, was completely horrified by another thing.

 _Mom, I'm sure that I've never seen so many misuses of the Engorgio Charm. You'd think that they would have thought a little bit more about using the spell that makes thing giant on themselves!_ , she had written, her shock clear in every letter.

Sissi had been worried sick over Narcissa's continued laugh, the memory of a rumour of Sirius and his merry band of fools doing something similar once enough to make her cry with laughter.

Teddy's letter were still rare, but amusing nonetheless, especially since he started asking for dating advice. _Lady Malfoy, hypothetically speaking, would a girl prefer chocolates or jewelry? And if it's jewelry, do I need to make the chocolate move so it can compensate?_

Narcissa smiled. Ah, young love. Narcissa had no idea what that was, considering her marriage had been one of convenience, but she could try to answer - and that's what she did, telling Alex that what Madam Pomfrey was trying to do was to try and make the girl get away from the Hospital Wing and to persevere on her will to use one of the unused beds, writing to Delphini that teenagers tended to do stupid things without giving a second thought, and sending Teddy the card of a French chocolatier that she remembered seeing Andromeda buying from some custom chocolates when Narcissa was a fifth year. The move was a bit risky, _yes_ , but the man was quite popular, so Narcissa didn't care too much about it.

During the Easter break, Delphini came home alone - Alex having gone with Teddy so she could work with Granger a bit more -, depressed, and not even the fat lazy snake she carried everywhere could lift her from the sad mood Delphini seemed to have put herself on. Narcissa wondered what it could be.

Narcissa gave Delphini space for three days before taking the girl for a walk on the grounds, thankful Lucius was out doing whatever he did these days. The smell of roses was a thick cloud on the crisp spring air around them, and Narcissa asked her adopted daughter what was wrong.

Delphini bit her lower lip, one hand pulling slightly her dyed hair slightly before letting go, the curls bouncing back to its original state.

"I'm not your daughter, am I?", Delphini started, which makes Narcissa raise one eyebrow. "Me, Teddy and Alex were looking through the old bloodlines for an essay, and while the Malfoy line has no Parseltongue, the Gaunt line has, and they're the descendants of Slytherin, right?"

"Correct,", Narcissa conceded, ming racing ahead of her. Delphini _knew_ , then? Terrible. Absolutely terrible. She kept an watchful stare at her adopted daughter, and waited.

"And Voldemort, Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin, right? And since he spoke Parseltongue, like _I_ do, and it's a lineage gift, does that mean…", the girl took a deep breath, smoothing her muggle clothes, nails bitten to oblivion. "Does that mean I am his daughter?"

Narcissa bit her lower lip. She _knew_. No point in keeping the lie up, then.

"Sissi,", she called, and the elf appeared. "Bring me my Hogwarts photography albums, and be quick about it."

Narcissa waited in silence for the elf to return with the books, shooing it off when it appeared and gave her the albums, opening it in one of the photos that her mother had taken when Bellatrix was a seventh year, Andromeda a fifth year, and Narcissa was a plump thirteen year old. She tapped the photograph in question, sitting a bit closer to Delphini.

"What do you see here, Delphi?", she asked, and Delphini scrutinized the picture, gasping softly when her eyes focused on Bellatrix.

"That's… That's someone who looks a lot like me, if my hair was black,", the girl replied, and Narcissa nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"That's your mother. Bellatrix Black, later Lestrange. By her side, it's an old acquaintance of yours, Andromeda Black-Tonks, or as you know her, Teddy's grandmother.", Delphini gasped again, and looked up. "And, of course, that's me. I may not be your _mother_ , Delphi, but I am your _aunt_."

Delphini rose up, shoulders tense like a caged animal. The fat snake in her neck hissed something, but by the tone of her hissed answer, she told it to _shut up_.

"So - so you _knew_? You knew it all the time, and never thought about telling me?", Delphi hissed, but not in Parseltongue, this time. Narcissa kept her stare leveled and calm, unlike what her mind felt like.

"I did what I did to protect you, Delphi. The Death Eaters still wish for their Lord to come back, and before you came into my care, you were being cared by a woman who was going to raise you to become the one who brought the Dark Lord back.", Narcissa paused, closing the album as Delphini's stormy eyes looked at her, dark bags under it heavy. She had no idea if Euphemia was going to do that, but the Rowles had been a very vicious family of Death Eaters. "Of course, I am sure you'll love to let Astoria know of your, _ah_ , new plans."

Delphini's eyes were set aflame, her hand twitching for her wand - which had been left behind, safely guarded in her room.

"Don't - don't bring them into this, _mother._ You should have told me,", the girl hissed, but her shoulders seemed to become less tense. Her manipulation was working.

Narcissa set the album aside, hands in her lap, trying to _think_. What else could convince Delphini Narcissa did what she thought best? An idea struck her, and Narcissa fought a smile off her face.

"Well, do you remember the name _Rodolphus Lestrange_ , my dear? He's your stepfather. He did wish to tell you, even visited your room when you were seven, in the middle of the night, but I put an end to that.", the girl kept staring at Narcissa, still furious, but shoulders less tense. So she remembered well the fear she had felt. _Good_. Narcissa could work with that. "I did what I did to _protect_ you from people like Rodolphus, and if you wish to go on and continue your dearest _father's_ works of torturing muggleborns, tell Alex, and don't forget to tell Teddy as well, considering Bellatrix killed his mother and father, after all. I am sure they will appreciate your newfound priorities."

She had been harsh with the girl - perhaps too much, if the tears in Delphini's eyes were any indication. Narcissa rose up, touching the girl's shoulders lightly, and Delphini let silent tears that were in her eyes fall. Narcissa rose up the girl's face slightly.

"My dearest Delphi, have I ever mistreated you, for you to wish another family?", Narcissa asked, and the girl shook her head. "Then, what makes you so mad at me?"

"I just… Feel like I should be doing something else with my life. Something about them. I'm not sure of anything at this point and I hate that I want to see two mass murderers alive,", the girl sobbed, burying her face in Narcissa's neck, the older woman's hand patting Delphini's back. She let the girl cry her frustrations, and Narcissa remembered Andromeda's joke about taking a Time Turner to bring back the Dark Lord, deciding it was best not to repeat it. When the girl's tears dried, she rose up her puffy storm eyes, so similar and yet so _different_ from Bellatrix's. "Can I ask two questions?"

"Sure, my dear."

"Does Teddy know that we're cousins?", she started, cautious, and Narcissa shook her head.

"No, but Andromeda knows about it, and said she'd only tell him if you two became romantically involved. Considering Alex is on the equation and he has a girlfriend, I hardly think he will learn about it anytime soon", Delphini blushed, a protest leaving her lips, making Narcissa smile. "What's the next question?"

"Can…", the girl paused, looking sheepishly. "Can I still call you mom? I mean..."

Narcissa smiled.

"And _who_ else you'd call mom, hm?", she said, kissing the girl's forehead, separating to pick the album. "Now, if you'd like, we can go through my old Hogwarts albums and you can see Bellatrix's at your age and have tea. What do you think, dear?"

Delphini smiled, bright as the star she was named for, and held Narcissa's free hand.

"Sounds like a good idea, _mom_.", the girl seemed to stress the last word, and Narcissa simply smiled, taking her along. She considered, for a brief moment, Obliviating the girl, but decided against it. If Alex or Teddy were to make comments about the lineage research and Delphini could not remember something about it, Narcissa would lose whatever trust Delphini had to her.

The truth that Narcissa had hoped would never come out was known to the worst possible recipient, but the girl didn't seem like she was going to do anything with it.

As such, Narcissa allowed herself to indulge in a parade of stories about her family, the well warded room a safeguard _just in case_ Lucius came barging in, and Delphini drank Narcissa's words like a child listening to a new fairytale. Narcissa wondered if this was how the Black madness was going to show up in Bellatrix's daughter - by having her obsess over her family.

When the Easter holidays ended, Narcissa took Delphini to the 9 ¾ Platform and told her to keep her silence, but the girl simply smiled.

"Don't worry, mom, my lips are sealed,", the girl said, hugging Narcissa. "Teddy won't know, since I don't plan on dating him."

Narcissa smiled and allowed Delphini to go and meet up with her friends, watching the trio chat excitedly.

When summer came, Delphini asked if she couldn't spend a few days in Andromeda's Paris apartment with Teddy and Alex before meeting her at the Cottage, and Narcissa, with a raised eyebrow, allowed after speaking with Andromeda, who said that _Teddy_ had asked if he could use it, giving no exact reason _why_ they wanted to do that, but saying he wouldn't bring his girlfriend in. Andromeda considered that enough to let the group use her apartment, and Narcissa, even if a bit distrusting of that, allowed Delphini to go.

The trio came to the Cottage with magical tattoos over their skin - well, Alex and Delphini did. Teddy put in multiple piercings on his skin, sighing about recovery time and making Alex glare at him.

However, Narcissa couldn't help but admire the Augurey on Delphini's back, flying on her skin from a small tear shaped nest to another, going as high as the back of her neck and as low as her hips, peeking over her shoulders on occasion. It was a risky move from her adopted daughter's part - the Augurey had been the symbol of the Black family during the Renaissance, abandoned when the motto _Toujours Pur_ became prefered. No one really remembered it anymore, however, and Delphini waved it off as just a "cool looking tattoo", but Narcissa knew the truth. So she had done her research. Narcissa wanted to commend Delphini for the dedication and to tell her to stop being reckless and stupid. She already looked enough like Bellatrix, even with the dye - she didn't need more reminders.

Alex, meanwhile, chose something smaller and discrete - a hummingbird, offering to it several colorful flowers to chose from, and some branches for it to rest.

"Matching tattoos, hm?", Narcissa hummed, watching the two carefully. "Why, one would think the next step was marriage."

Teddy blushed, hair assuming a fuchsia colour, and Narcissa looked at him as the two girls started to stammer and blush, and Narcissa did not miss the worried look they shared, stammered answers starting to come out more strongly, their fingers intertwining as Narcissa saw a hint of _gold_. Where had they got the money for it, and more importantly, why she hadn't been invited?

"Er, about _that_ , lady Malfoy…", the boy started, and Narcissa decided that today, of all days, she'd break her own, personal Firewhiskey stash. She hadn't touched it since Draco was transfigured into a ferret, and now she was going to. What a day.

Seventh year saw Teddy and Alex as Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl, and Delphini pouted about it again. Narcissa simply sipped at her baptized lavender tea, thanking Merlin this was the last year of this madness.

"Think on the upside, dear,", Narcissa started, and the girl looked puzzled. "At least your dearest wife will know which broom closet is the least used."

Three equal sounds of protest graced Narcissa's ears, and she downed the rest of her tea.

"We're not married yet, mom!", Delphini said, the Augurey in her back just peeking over her shoulder to meet with the hummingbird in Alex's shoulders, and her grey eyes met Alex's brown ones, the rings in their fingers glinting in the soft morning light. "Well, ah, not yet, we're too young…"

"Seventeen is a normal marriage age, Delphi,", Narcissa replied, pouring herself more tea. "Just let me know, yes? I'd like to be present."

Equal cries of " _mom_ " and " _lady Malfoy_ " made Narcissa smile.

Seventh year made Teddy disappointed on his cousin James Potter, and Delphini wrote that his face was the funniest thing when the boy went to Gryffindor, and Narcissa, seeing the photo she had taken and put with her letter, had to agree, the boy's hair becoming black with disappointment. Narcissa looked at the photograph with careful eyes, and quietly put it against a picture of Sirius and Regulus. _Teddy looked like Sirius,_ she thought idly, _but the wild hair was definitely Regulus._

Still, time passed, as it was due to do, and the children she cared for had to deal with the fact they'd be separated - Delphini going to study in Switzerland's magical university, Alex to go to magical Oxford, and Teddy to roam the world to learn the Dark Arts on his own - for a while. Narcissa could figure why they were upset; the children had been always together, never separated, not even for most of summer.

However, if they wanted to follow different career paths, the separation was a must, and they seemed to slowly come to terms with it.

Graduation day was still difficult for them, Narcissa noted quietly, watching as the three were congratulated on their acceptances and choices, and when Delphini excused herself out of a conversation between Alex and some Ministry official, eyes lingering on Teddy being congratulated by Longbottom on it, Narcissa followed the girl to the Black Lake, sitting by her side and waiting until Delphini spoke first, silently casting a privacy ward just to be sure.

"Mom, would…", Delphini took a deep breath, playing with her Hufflepuff tie. "Would _they_ be proud of me?"

Narcissa knew who the _they_ Delphini wanted to know about were, and she really wished this wasn't the question.

"Well, my dear, I have no way of knowing, but I'd like to think that yes, they would.", Narcissa paused, and touched Delphini's recently dyed hair with as much warmth as she could muster. "Perhaps they wouldn't like your marriage with Alex, at first, but she'd grow on them, I'm sure."

Narcissa did not add she thought Voldemort wouldn't have let Delphini and Alex have another relationship other than, possibly, torturer and tortured. It wasn't the moment - what Delphini needed was reassurance, not nagging or reminders her parents were murderers.

"We're not married yet,", Delphini muttered, letting her head fall on Narcissa's shoulder. "Thanks for raising me, mom."

"I did what I thought best, dear.", Narcissa let the girl rest there for a few moments, before rising up, cleaning her clothes and Delphini's with a quick spell, undoing the privacy ward. "Now let's go, Delphi dear, I wouldn't wish for you to lose your graduation party."

Delphini rose up behind Narcissa, smiling.

"Sure, mom,", the girl replied, and Narcissa smiled. She had raised Delphini well, and part of her hoped Bellatrix absolutely _hated_ it. A mother will do whatever is best for her children, or so said her mother, and Narcissa was sure she had fulfilled that, taking Delphini back to the party and watching her mingle with others.

Narcissa wondered, distantly, what would have happened if Rowle had taken care of Delphini, and banished that thought. It wasn't a night to have such terrible thoughts, after all.

Delphini caught her looking, and waved, cheeky, as she was dragged by Alex to somewhere inside the castle, and Narcissa raised her glass to her daughter. All was well, and it'd stay like it, if Narcissa had any say on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd we're done here folks! thanks 4 staying w me in this wild ride


End file.
